Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to systems and methods for analyzing and leveraging distinguishing characteristics among merchants.
Related Art
Consumers have many choices of merchants from whom to purchase various types of products or services. However, the number of choices may be overwhelming for consumers when selecting a merchant to purchase products or services from. For example, multiple gas stations may be located in close proximity to each other. Consumers may have difficulty figuring out the differences, if any, between the multiple gas stations, besides the posted gas prices. Thus, there is a need for a system or method that analyzes and determines distinguishing characteristics among merchants specific to user preferences.
Embodiments of the present disclosure and their advantages are best understood by referring to the detailed description that follows. It should be appreciated that like reference numerals are used to identify like elements illustrated in one or more of the figures, wherein showings therein are for purposes of illustrating embodiments of the present disclosure and not for purposes of limiting the same.